


Will You Effing Marry Me?

by ArgentSleeper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentSleeper/pseuds/ArgentSleeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Arthur didn't propose, and 1 time he did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Effing Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is in honour of my beloved fiance, who proposed to me in a hospital, moments after I was released from isolation because quote "I can't risk waiting until your body rejects your heart again. Because then where will you put your love for me?"
> 
> May you rest in peace, Daniel. I will forever love you, even though your own heart is no more.

i.

Arthur honestly wasn’t expecting it when it first hit him. At least that was the excuse he gave for the fact that for the first time in his life, he was completely unprepared for an occasion. 

Arthur was never unprepared. He had back up plans within back up plans. He once had an automated message set on his mobile to send to Merlin in case none of his three separate alarms went off so he could come wake him for work. Now that Merlin lived with him, that message was in the form of sticky notes set at various strategic locations around the flat.

Merlin always called him obsessive, protesting that the only reason Arthur would ever _not_ get out of bed on time was certainly not going to be because he wasn’t awake (he’d made good on that promise several times, to Arthur’s half-hearted protest).

But the point was, Arthur was always _ready_. No situation was ever supposed to come up that he couldn’t conquer within minutes. But sitting there in the pub on a typical Friday night surrounded by their friends, Arthur looked at Merlin and found himself completely gobsmacked.

Merlin was smiling widely, as he was prone to do, laughing at some joke Gwaine had made, and for some reason in that moment Arthur just knew- there was no way he could let this man get away. 

For a wild moment Arthur nearly found himself launching off the seat and dropping to one knee right then and there. Only his overabundance of common sense kept him where he was. He had no ring. He had no speech. Merlin deserved better than that.

But for the rest of the night Arthur couldn’t help the secret smile on his face as the plan started to form in his head.

 

 

 

 ii.

“This is wonderful, Arthur. Really. I almost forgive you for forcing me into a suit.” Merlin kicked him lightly under the table, but the light in his eyes belied his words.

“I like you in a suit. You’re so gorgeous.”

Merlin flushed all the way to the collar of his crisp blue shirt. He’d whined on principle when Arthur had told him he had to dress up for their night out, but he’d given in easily upon hearing their date destination. The Crystal Cave was one of the most exclusive restaurants in London. Even Arthur had to fight to get a reservation. They’d been when the place first opened, as Camelot Industries had been offered an invitation, but it was too much work for Arthur to bother when there were plenty of other perfectly good restaurants they could go to. Merlin had loved the eclectic artwork hanging on the walls, though, stating a wish that one day he, too, might have one of his own pieces displayed.

That was what had given Arthur the idea for tonight’s proceedings. He had found one of Merlin’s favourite pieces and taped the ring to the back. The manager was meant to come out with the art halfway through their meal to ask Merlin to sign it so it could be placed on a wall, and Merlin would find the ring.

“So I’m not gorgeous when I’m not in a suit?”

Arthur’s eyes bulged. “What? No, I didn’t mean-”

Merlin just laughed, kicking him again. “Relax, Arthur, I was just teasing. You’re pretty gorgeous yourself when you’re flustered.”

The waiter saved Arthur from his own blushed response by bringing by their meals. Merlin licked his lips and sniffed deeply at his chicken piccata. “Mmm. Have I mentioned I love you?”

“Actually-”

“Not you. The chicken.” Merlin laughed and sliced off a large chunk, popping it in his mouth. “Best chicken I’ve ever had.”

“What about my roasted chicken?” Arthur pouted, trying to keep his voice playful and not anxious.

“Yours is lovely, but if it were legal, I would marry this chicken and drop you in a heartbeat.” Merlin chewed on another slice.

Arthur poked at his own meal, but the butterflies in his stomach were taking up far too much room to fit even a morsel in. “Merlin-”

“Sir!” Their waiter came flying back out. He stopped at their table and leaned forward, obviously fighting to hide a rising panic. “Sir, I’m afraid I’m going to have to take your dish back to the kitchen. I’ll have a replacement dish out shortly.”

Merlin frowned and looked at the waiter like he was suggesting he kill his child. “What for?”

“There has been a mix-up in the kitchens. No need for alarm, but I must insist on replacing your meal. You will, of course, receive the entire meal free of charge for the inconvenience.”

Arthur bristled. This was _not_ the perfect meal he wanted for Merlin. “What kind of mix-up?”

The waiter shrank into himself, clearly anticipating a berating. “I’m afraid there was a complication with one of the coolers earlier in the day, and the poultry inside was left unrefrigerated for a length of time longer than recommended for health and safety standards.”

Arthur stiffened and glanced back at Merlin. Already he was looking a bit green around the edges just from the implication. Merlin raised his hand to his mouth. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

Merlin leapt from his chair and rushed towards the restrooms. Arthur had to work the hardest he’d ever worked in his life to hold in the urge to scream. The waiter winced as Arthur glared up at him. “I take it you’re going to want to see the manager?”

 

 

 

 iii.

The Knights versus Druids match was one of the highest anticipated events of the year. Merlin beamed as he and Arthur took their seats in his private box, reserved curtesy of his father, who never used it unless attempting to impress a client. Arthur heaved a sigh of relief to see his lover’s joy. This was much better than the restaurant. Merlin had never been fully comfortable with such an extravagant setting anyway. Yes, casual was the way to go.

He couldn’t keep down his nerves as the match progressed, but luckily Merlin seemed to put it down to excitement over the game. It was a good one, two-even in the last five minutes. Merlin himself had jumped out of his seat and pressed himself against the glass a few times on a close play, cheering and jeering by turns.

Arthur had provided the food himself this time. The ring was secure in his front pocket, to be delivered personally (he’d snatched Merlin’s art back from the restaurant just before Merlin himself came back from the toilets and asked him not to sue like the kind-hearted man he was). The tech department was to wait for the end of the match, then his proposal would appear on the big screens. While Merlin was distracted looking at that, Arthur would be getting down on one knee and pulling out the ring.

Merlin had Arthur’s arm in a vice grip as he screamed encouragements and disparities at the players as the time counted down to the end. Arthur was glad for the pain to keep him from passing out from anxiety.

In the final moments of extra time the Knights made their third goal and Merlin went wild, bouncing around the box in celebration. Arthur laughed in joy for his happiness. He would do anything to keep Merlin smiling like that. He hoped he was still smiling in a few seconds.

As the clock ran out Arthur stood, drying his palms on his trousers and stepping forward. “Merlin-”

“Arthur, look! A streaker!”

Sure enough, there was a man running naked across the pitch, dodging officials as they attempted to tackle him to the ground. The screens switched from a view of below to a rota of sponsors. There would be no playing of his message now, just an apology and “better luck next time.”

Fucking streakers.

 

 

 

 iv.

“This is probably the sweetest idea you’ve ever come up with.” Merlin kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and let him snuggle against his side. They lay out on a blanket on the grass, surrounded by other couples and families settling down to do the same. The local park often hosted these outdoor movie nights, but they usually played one of the newest releases. This time they would be playing the same film they had shown years ago when Merlin and Arthur had first met: _The Dragon’s Call_. Merlin had clapped excitedly when Arthur told him it was happening, agreeing immediately that they should go see it again.

There was no need for him to know Arthur had paid the company to reshow the film.

The plan was simple. As the peak of the movie, when the king held his forgiven friend in his arms and begged him not to leave (they had both agreed on the first date the two characters were secretly married and honestly who did they think they were fooling?), Arthur would pull the ring from his pocket and slip it into Merlin’s hand, then whisper his proposal in his ear. It was the same way Merlin had asked him out all those years ago, tucking a piece of paper with his number into Arthur’s fingers.

“I hope there’s hope I can top it then,” Arthur murmured into his hair as the film flickered to life on the screen. “I’d hate to think I had peeked already.”

“Don’t worry,” Merlin whispered back, smirking. “Peeking early has never seemed to be a problem with you.”

Their usual routine of snarking between each other throughout the course of the film didn’t quite work in such a crowded setting, but they couldn’t help but sneak in a comment here and there at their favourite parts. Merlin’s fingers traced lazily up and down Arthur’s leg on and off, and Arthur hoped he wouldn’t feel the hard edges of the ring. He also willed himself not to create anything else hard under the folds of his trousers that might encourage Merlin to derail his plans once again.

As the music swelled and the moment drew near, Arthur shifted Merlin so that he could reach his pocket, and rested his hand over it.

Then the music changed, screeching into an obnoxious pop song, and dozens of brightly dressed teenagers burst from the shadows, bouncing around in some kind of semi-synchronous dance. The movie played on behind them, though the voices were lost under the strains of Katy Perry or some such singer.

Arthur sighed and settled back, murmuring promises into Merlin’s ear to rent end of the film from Netflix as soon as they got home.

 

 

 

v.

Hunith was thrilled when she heard Arthur wanted to propose. She even helped him plan his next attempt, inviting them both over for Sunday dinner. She would cook the food, and she would ensure no outsiders (and particularly no streakers or flashmobbers) were allowed near to interrupt at any time he felt right.

But at this point, Arthur was starting to get nervous. Maybe there was no right time. Maybe the fates didn’t want him to marry Merlin. He’d spent a week of sleepless nights on that train of thought, staring at the ceiling as if it held all the answers.

But then Merlin would roll over and crack open his eyes, smiling sleepily and giving him a soft kiss. He never asked what was wrong that Arthur would be up so late, but his forehead would crease and he would hold him just a little bit tighter. And then Arthur would know he had to keep trying.

Arthur was surprised that Merlin didn’t guess something was up by the start of the first course. Hunith kept glancing between them throughout the meal and giggling, occasionally making soft cooing noises and kissing her son on the head. Arthur was glad she approved so highly of him, but he wished she would stop making Merlin suspicious.

“That was delicious, mum. Have I ever mentioned your chicken is my favourite?”

Arthur rolled his eyes, but Merlin kicked him before he could open his mouth to tease him.

“Thank you, sweetheart. Why don’t you and Arthur take that tray of biscuits and sit on the couch while I wash up?”

“No, mum- Arthur and I can do that. You cooked."

Hunith waved his protests aside. “And I do both the cooking and cleaning for myself every other night besides. I’ll be fine, Merlin. Go be with your boyfriend.”

Arthur tugged him out of the kitchen before Merlin could object again. “You can help by starting a fire. You know Hunith loves when she has a fire going, and her arthritis has probably been making it hard for her to do it herself lately.”

Merlin smiled. “I love that about you, you know? None of my other boyfriends ever would have noticed that.”

Arthur kissed him. “She made you. Of course I’m going to spoil her.”

Merlin kissed him back, and Arthur tugged him close, settling in for a good long snog when there was a scream from the kitchen.

Merlin ripped himself away and sprinted back into the room. “Mum? Mum, are you okay?”

Hunith lay curled on the floor, a stool next to her and open cupboard above telling the story. She was awake, and Arthur saw no apparent blood, but she cradled her wrist close to her chest. Merlin hurried to her and began checking her over while Arthur called the ambulance.

“I’m so sorry,” Hunith wailed. “I ruined your night.”

Merlin hurried to reassure her that of course she hadn’t and they could do dinner again every night that week if she would like to make up for this one.

Arthur just felt his heart sink to join the ring in his pocket.

 

 

 

 I.

“It’s just a small fracture. We’ll keep her overnight for observation just to be safe, but other than that she’ll be set to go in the morning.”

Merlin thanked the doctor and settled back in his chair. The pain medication Hunith had been given her had knocked her out about a half hour back, leaving Merlin to fidget anxiously by her side and Arthur to brood in the corner.

“I’m going to stay the night with her,” Merlin said, running a thumb down his mother’s cheek. “You can head home if you like. I know you have to work tomorrow.”

Arthur knew he ought to protest, to insist that he would stay with Merlin until his mother was better, that he would never leave him alone. But he was weary. Time and time again he had failed. It really was destined that he would never be allowed to propose to his love.

The thought broke Arthur’s heart.

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Something made Merlin whip his head up to look at him. “Arthur? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Merlin,” Arthur sighed. “I’m just tired, that’s all.”

“That’s why you haven’t been sleeping? You’re tired?” Merlin stood and came over to him. He didn’t take Arthur’s hand or smooth the creases in his forehead or anything he normally did when he was trying to offer comfort. He wouldn’t even look him in the eye. “Is it something I did?”

“What? Merlin, no-”

“It’s just, we’ve been doing all this amazing stuff, the restaurant, and the match, and the film… You’ve been being extra romantic and secretive and you’re not sleeping…” Merlin spoke the next words so softly Arthur wasn’t even sure he heard them right. In fact they had to be wrong. “Is there someone else? Do you want to break up with me?”

Arthur was torn between laughing and crying, but he did neither, gathering Merlin’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply. “Oh, Merlin. I never, _ever_ want to break up with you. That’s the problem. I’ve been trying and trying to find a way to tell you that, and it just isn’t working.”

“But you-”

Arthur let out a growl of frustration. “Would I buy _this_ for someone I wanted to break up with?”

Merlin let out a gasp as the ring was thrust into his hands. “Is that- Did you- _What?_ ”

“Marry me, Merlin. For the love of God say you’ll marry me or I might have to go find a room in this hospital for myself because I’ll go mad if I have to do this ever again.”

Arthur hoped the kiss Merlin gave him in reply could be translated as a yes. At the very least, the ring newly adorning his finger was a good indication.


End file.
